


Where The End Begins

by Jessirar



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ancient pacts, Demons, Gay Male Character, M/M, Male Protagonist, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, Slow Burn, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24342406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessirar/pseuds/Jessirar
Summary: Asher LeTaine is a witch of the first order. This is really just a nice way of saying he is an initiate. So, if he's just a 17-year old beginner witch, why is a thousands year old demon so damn interested in him? Why is his grandmother so insistent that he perfect his protection spells? Why does he keep having horrible visions of death and chaos? Ade knows, and by fire and brimstone, he will keep Asher safe at all costs.
Relationships: Asher LeTaine/Ade





	Where The End Begins

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Second story every written here. Not beta'd, obvs. Sorry for any mistakes. I am not 100% sure where I am going with this yet. I do have a rough outline, and some key plot points that I want to happen. The rape/non-con is not going to happen until later chapters, and it will really only be spoken of in passing. I wanted to put that warning in there just to be safe though. Let me know what you think, please!

The wind whipped through the trees, spinning the leaves up into mini tornadoes, and pulling loose a few strands of hair from the messy bun Asher had thrown his long hair up in to when he heard the call. It was late in the afternoon, and the October sun had already begun to set, throwing shadows at odd angles that made Asher nervous. He unconsciously picked at his left thumbnail, peeling back skin with his teeth. He knew that a summons at this time of the year was never good. Many people liked to reach into the other side during October, thinking that the holiday at the end of the month would help them gain access to the dead. Asher, being a witch of the first order (which was just a fancy way of saying initiate) knew better of course. Ever since his parents had left him with his grandmother, Nia, on his 10th birthday, he had been exposed to the other side plenty. That is not where dead people went.

Suddenly, the ground began to shake and rumble beneath his feet. Even after feeling it a hundred times over the past 7 years, he still wasn’t quite used to it. The feeling of the earth moving while you are standing still is disorienting. Asher stuck his hands out to balance himself, sinking slowly to one knee. While not all demons required such abject signs of respect, the one who had called Asher this evening did.

Aaegwen. Eiranduril. Illgaewen.

Asher knew him as Ade. This particular demon had taken an unusual interest in Asher, calling him any time he needed assistance in the human world. You see, demons could come to the mortal realm any time they pleased, as long as they possessed a human while here. That, however, made them weaker and more susceptible to being killed and sent back to the other side. This was an annoyance for some demons, and so they had made a deal with the witches of Asher’s coven a very long time ago. If they gave the coven power, and knowledge of deeper and more potent magic, the coven would in turn be their “errand boys” in the mortal realm.

Asher resented this deal, but knowing just how far back it went (478 years to be exact) he knew that there was no use in trying to get out of it or change the terms at this point. He begrudgingly did as the demons asked; bringing them sacrifices from time to time, sending messages to people of influence, and generally sowing chaos in whatever place they desired.

The wind came to an abrupt halt, leaving Asher’s auburn hair quite the mess. He raised a hand to fix it, pulling the errant strands out of his face. The one who called him, Ade, slowly came into view a few feet away from him. Materializing from the ground up. His pale skin and white hair were a stark contrast to the black clothes he wore. His eyes were black as well, and his white lips faded into a dark black in the middle. The black tattoos along his cheekbones and hands seemed to shimmer in the quickly fading light. Overall, Asher thought he was intimidating looking. Predatory.

Attractive.

And that was where his problems truly lied. He found Ade attractive, and he was starting to get the notion that Ade knew this. He had called him for every menial task lately. Asher hoped he didn’t know, that would just be embarrassing.

“Hello Asher. You’re looking positively…windswept this evening” Ade rumbled in his deep voice, a small upturn of his lips indicating that he was amused. Asher resisted the urge to fix his hair again, his arm twitching to reach up and adjust.

“Am I? Wonder who’s fault that could be?” Asher kept his eyes on the ground, letting some attitude come through his tone. Just because he was serving this demon and happened to find him handsome didn’t mean he couldn’t back talk. A bit.

“Mine, I suppose. Not my fault the disheveled look suits you.”

Asher blushed immediately and flicked his green eyes up to chance a glance at Ade. Did he really just say that? Better turn things around before it got any closer to unprofessional. As if an ancient pact between witch and demon could even be professional.

“What do you need, Ade? Why did you call me?”

“I need you to inform the rag-tag group of imitation witches who tried to summon me that I will not be coming for them, now or ever. Be sure they do not think to summon me again. I called you because I like to watch you try and not stare at me.”

With this, Ade had stepped close to Asher, and knelt down in front of him. He reached a pale hand out and touched Asher’s chin with his sharp black claw. Putting some pressure on it, he turned Asher’s face upward towards him. He was blushing, the dear boy. It only served to make him lovelier. He kept looking at Ade from under his thick lashes, though obviously trying very hard not to. Ade grinned and said “I am not used to having a human, witch or otherwise, return my interest in kind. You would do good to stop trying to hide it so much”

Asher’s blush deepened to a dark red, and he visibly gulped. His head was pounding, he could feel his pulse in his ears. He suddenly found it difficult to breathe. He had never been this close to Ade before; every other time he had been called by him he had stayed away. Asher took a deep breath and gathered his courage. _'you’re a LeTaine…don’t let some arrogant demon intimidate you!...even if he is beautiful’_

Looking fully up into Ade’s handsome and terrifying face, Asher responded “The only thing I am trying to hide is my disdain for you, Ade. This is a professional agreement and I am merely doing my duty as I am obligated to”

Ade frowned, and let out a low growl. He removed his claw from Asher’s chin and stood up suddenly. Asher, remembering that he needed to breathe, took in a large gulp of air. Ade turned away and waved his hand back towards Asher.

“You will complete this task by tomorrow at midday. I will call you again in the evening.”

He looked back over his shoulder at Asher, still kneeling on the ground, but now looking right into his eyes. He looked every bit the scared teenager that he was, and nothing like the talented witch Ade knew him to be.

“Do not waste time, and do not fail me.”

“Yes, Ade.”


End file.
